1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in computer, and electronic communication technologies demand ever increasing miniaturization and higher capacity for semiconductor devices included in electronic appliances used in conjunction with such technologies. Also, as users' requirements for energy efficiency increase, semiconductor devices have to be developed in ways that reduce power consumption.
Semiconductor devices such as, for example, a Double Data Rate Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (DDR SDRAM) may include multiple input/output lines for transmitting data signals. Input/output lines may be divided into segment input/output lines, local input/output lines, global input/output lines based on their locations and lengths. Generally, line loading times for the input/output lines may gradually increase as the miniaturization and capacities of semiconductor devices increases. Particularly, since global input/output lines are relatively long lines and have higher loading times, loss and distortion of the data signals may occur. Accordingly, improved technologies for minimizing current consumption while preventing loss and distortion of data signals are desirable.